There She Goes
by relena55
Summary: *Sequel to Frozen*Heero contamplates Relena as his recent girlfriend leaves him for another. Heero finally gets the courage to tell Relena how he feels but does she still feel the same after he broke her heart? Song-fic plays There She Goes by Sixpense No


There She Goes  
  
Heero had to admit it. She was an angel. He watched Quatre and Relena talking not too far from him, on their date. However, Relena had no spirit in her face or conversation. He'd learned long ago to read her. "Heero are you listening?!" said a frustrated Sylvia.  
  
There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Racing through my brain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
Heero had a constant battle for his feelings for Relena. "I'm listening." Heero grumbled. Another battle was deciding if he truly loved Sylvia or not. She was a sweet girl, just like Relena. Kind and forgiving. Relena was only dating Quatre because he had broken he heart and she was finding love elsewhere. Heero couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting Quatre gone and Relena all to himself. What was that feeling? He was so confused.  
  
There she blows  
  
There she blows again  
  
Pulsing through my vein  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
Whenever Relena was around Heero's whole body tingled. His eyes burned and his mouth dried. He felt like he could relax with her more. She was warm. Yet again, what was this strange feeling? No, he couldn't let his guard down. The only thing that had saved the world was him not getting to involved. He was the Perfect Soldier and it needed to stay that way.  
  
There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Racing through my brain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
Heero felt his mind go fuzzy as Relena stood up gracefully. Her sweet honey-colored hair poured down her shoulders. Her ocean deep azure eyes met his for a moment. She nodded to him briefly in acknowledgement. But her eyes held hurt and desperate escape. She turned to Quatre who gave her a hug and a kiss, nothing passionate, but enough for Heero to feel the murderous feeling toward his good friend and ally, Quatre.  
  
There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
She calls my name  
  
She pulls my train  
  
No one else could heal my pain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
"Heero?! Are you bloody listening?! I am trying tot ell you something important!" Sylvia said annoyed. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Heero mumbled. "Heero, you're a great guy, you really are. And I'd never want to hurt you but....Heero I think I love someone else." Sylvia said looking down in shame. Shock and a little hurt consumed Heero. "W- Who?' he choked out. "Heero, I love Quatre." Sylvia said softly. Heero's eyes widened. "Well you picked the perfect person, he's not single, remember?!" Heero said annoyed. "Heero, Quatre is going to break up with Relena tonight." Sylvia said with a sigh. Heero's eyes shot open. "he can't hurt her! The only thing I can remember when she almost died in that car crash was saying she loved him! He can't do that to her!" Heero said angrily. "Heero, tell her how you feel." Sylvia said. "W-What?! What do you mean?" Heero asked. Sylvia sighed and shook her head. "Heero I've seen the way you look at her. You can't deny the pain you felt that night she did almost die. Heero you're not the only one who reads Relena. She's my friend, she loves you too. But she wanted you and I to be happy because she cares for us so much. Heero, you've hurt her badly. You need to tell her or else you might lose her forever."  
  
There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Chasing down my lane  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
Heero didn't bother to dress nicely. He climbed into Relena's room with ease. Relena was lying on her bed. Her eyes bloodshot and filled with tear. She was tightly holding the teddy bear he had given her for her birthday. "Go away, Heero. No offense, but I don't want to see anyone tonight." Relena said not even turning to look at him. "I'm not leaving you here alone." He said determined. Relena sighed, "Heero, it's one in the morning. What do you want?" "It's not like you're actually getting sleep." "...." "Relena, I have something to tell you." Heero said slowly. He felt nervous and wanted more than anything to turn and run but no, he couldn't. he was the Perfect Soldier! How could he not be able to tell her three words?! "I-LOVE-YOU!" he said quickly. Relena arched an eyebrow at him tiredly. "Repeat that? You said it too fast." She said. "Relena...I love you." Heero said triumphantly. He expected her to smile and jump into his arms but to his surprise her heard an empty laugh. "Please Heero. You'll do anything to get over the heartbreak of your girlfriend leaving you for my boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend, even toy with a girl's heart." She spat. Heero was shocked. "I am not toying with you!" he said firmly. "Heero, leave. I'm too tired to deal with this." She said turning to lay on her side with her back to him. Heero stood where he was for probably five minutes. Relena angrily got up and walked over him. She started pushing him away toward her balcony. "Go! I don't want you here! I am not some weakling you can take advantage of! I'll prove it you and to Quatre!" Relena screamed angrily. But Heero didn't budge. Relena broke into sobs and sank to her knees. "Why is it that he didn't love me?! Tell me! What's wrong with em that pushes people like you away?!" Relena said looking at her hands in disgust.  
  
Heero slowly bent down and hugged her comfortingly. "Relena, there's nothing wrong with you." "Bull." "No, listen to me, there's nothing wrong with you just because Quatre doesn't love you. Relena, I know I've hurt you. I'm sorry. I thought I loved Sylvia. But when she broke up with me I realized I was only dating her because of the guilt I still carried for killing her grandfather. I was afraid to get close to you, but I'm not afraid anymore." Heero said. Relena was looking at the floor dazed. "Sylvia managed to win Quatre's heart too." She mumbled. "Would you shut up and listen?!" Heero yelled. Relena gave him a hurt look. "Relena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell-!" "Just go, please." Relena said. "Why?" Heero asked. "Because Heero. You don't love me or want me. You may think that but you don't. Heero you're upset, I'm upset. We don't need to find comfort in each other, that's what me and Quatre did and look where I am now." Relena whispered sobbing. "I do want you and I do love you!" Heero argued. Relena still shook her head. Heero as growing angrier by the minute. "What do you want from me?" he said gritting his teeth. Relena shrugged, she herself didn't know the answer. Heero roughly grabbed Relena by the wrist and she winced. Roughly, he kissed her. In comparison, his lips were dry and coarse to her soft and smooth. Relena gave up. A soft moan escaped her mouth and Heero smiled against her lips. Relena's heart was still denying his however and pulled away. She tried to stand up but Heero's strong arm held her down. Her ear tingled as she felt his breath against it. "I will make you mine, you cannot run forever." He whispered confidently. Relena was shocked. This was way OOC for Heero. She slowly turned to him and this time hugged him. Heero hugged her back. Relena blushed as Heero slyly kissed her once again. 


End file.
